


“my pain is our love”

by ratty_basterd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratty_basterd/pseuds/ratty_basterd
Summary: Read the tags, bruv xx
Relationships: Mikey Way/Ray Toro
Kudos: 7





	“my pain is our love”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myself xx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=myself+xx).



rikey hanahaki disease au

end me

\--

Mikey woke up with something tickling his neck. He opened his eyes, and tried to swat whatever it was away. He couldn't look down and see it, but it seemed really big. He grabbed his phone and turned on the camera, flipping it around to see himself. There was a small row of 3 flowers, right in the middle of his collarbone. He gasped. They got hurt? How deep is it? Mikey quickly took a picture of it and posted it to social media, asking who got a cut similar to this.

He then tried to calm himself down, which worked pretty well. He got dressed in a v-neck, to not crush the flowers, and then slipped on some shorts. He grabbed his wallet, phone, and jacket, and left to meet up with some friends.

-

Ray was almost out of breath. He blocked, ducked, dodged, sliced, and not much did anything. He was training, sword fighting, mostly for fun. His trainer, Liam, was ten times more good than Ray was. Liam blocked a hit, and pushed Ray's sword away, ending the fight. Ray was just about to back away, until Liam's sword sliced a small line right in the middle of his collarbone. Ray yelped in pain. It wasn't that deep of a cut, but it hurt like hell. His hands jumped to soothe the cut, that was now lightly bleeding. "Ah, shit! Ray, you alright? I'm sorry!" Liam stood in front of him and gently pulled Ray's hands away from the cut. Liam lightly poked at it, making Ray flinch. "Shh, it's not that deep at all. Come on, let's bandage you up." Liam led Ray to his office, where he kept bandages and etc.

Ray pulled his shirt collar down and let Liam rinse it out and bandage it. When Ray was about to leave, he got a notification from Instagram. It was a post from @mikeyway, a small Internet personality who he liked. Ray opened the post when he was in his car, and froze one he saw the picture. Mikey had a row of flowers on his collarbone, mirroring the cut that Ray got.

He could actually be my soulmate...

Ray quickly dm'd the handsome boy, and asked him something risky.

raytoroofficialaccount: hey I have a cut just like that

mikeyway: rlly?

raytoroofficialaccount: yeah! if you cut yourself, then that would prove we're soul mates

mikeyway: I hate pain but I'll do it

Ray's heart rushed, and he quickly drove home.

-

Ray sat on his couch and waited for a response from Mikey. No flowers appeared yet, and Ray was worried that this was all a coincedence.

mikeyway: hey I cut myself

mikeyway: right forearm, in a line down the center

mikeyway: don't worry, it's not too deep.

raytoroofficialaccount: I don't see any flowers immediately

mikeyway: jus wait ❤️

mikeyway: I'm sorry if there's no flowers

raytoroofficialaccount: it's okay

Ray was, well, on edge. He didn't know want to say, yet, but he actually just didn't actually think he could say it. But then he did it...

raytoroofficialaccount: I love you

-mikeyway is typing...-

mikeyway: I think I love you too

mikeyway: wait, actually...

mikeyway: I know I love you

mikeyway: I've been following ur acct for a while, ur rlly cute

mikeyway: especially when u talk abt me...youre jus rlly in love with me xP

Ray felt his skin open and flowers burst out.

-

Ray kept fiddling with his shirt, smoothing it out and pulling it down over his torso. He had a date with Mikey, who was going to meet up at the airport to see him. He didn't pack much, so his backpack would just stay in the car during their date. They had also been internet-dating for about a week and a half, so they couldn't wait to meet in person.

Ray walked towards the seats in front of the gate that Mikey was going to be coming in from. He didn't have to wait long to see him looking for Ray. "Mikey, Mikey!" Ray waved. Mikey saw him, smiled, and started jogging towards his boyfriend. Ray laughed, and they met in the middle. Mikey jumped and Ray caught him in his arms, laughing and even crying a little. "Ohmygoodness, you look so good!" Mikey said, once he was on his own feet. "Thanks, baby. You do too," Ray returned the compliment. They held hands as they left for their date.

-

Mikey was giggling when they left the theater. Ray had surprised him with tickets to see Hamilton, and they had met Lin by accident. He was in the public bathroom during the intermission, since the one backstage was broken. Mikey was a little stunned to be followed by Lin out of the bathroom, and when he turned around to see him, that's when he asked for a picture. Ray came out not too much later, and said hi. They walked back to their seats, enjoying the rest of the show.

"So, my place? I mean, I assume so." Ray asked. Mikey nodded as they buckled their seatbelts. They chatted along the way home, telling each other about their families and such.

-

Ray yawned as he sat down on his bed. Mikey was brushing his teeth in the doorway, talking to Ray about sleeping arrangements. "Mikey, you can sleep with me tonight." Ray said, finalizing their discussion. Mikey huffed, and then smiled. He went to go rinse his mouth out, and then came back to see Ray laying on his bed shirtless. Mikey turned pink. Ray looked at him. "Hey, if you're uncomfortable, I can put it back on-" Mikey shooed his offer away. "It's okay, I sleep shirtless too." Mikey pulled his shirt off, and crawled into bed with Ray. They snuggled, whispering sweet things to each other, and complimenting the flowers on their bodies. "Do you think they'll go away?" Mikey whispered to Ray. "They clearly will. You've seen your parents, adorned with flower tattoos-it's proof." Ray comforted. Mikey smiled at him. Ray felt his heart melt at the sight of his boyfriend smile.

Mikey was just about to say something, but was cut off by Ray gasping. "Look, Mikey!" He pointed to the open window behind them. Mikey sat up, and watched as his boyfriend opened the window, took a blanket out, and sat on the roof, watching the meteor shower. Mikey chuckled and followed him. Ray wrapped an arm around Mikey, nuzzling his mop of blond-brown hair. Mikey smiled. "Isn't this beautiful?" Ray said, gazing at the meteors in the clear, glittery sky. "Not as beautiful as you," Mikey flirted back. Ray blushed. He looked at Mikey, his eyes seeming to glow. "God, I love you so fucking much."

Their lips sparked slightly as they kissed.

Ray loved the feeling. He felt as if he were flying, disobeying the laws of the Earth. He kissed harder, making Mikey wrap his arms around the older boy. They parted, staring into each other's eyes lovingly. Ray smiled when he saw the tattoo of three flowers adorn Mikey's collarbone. Ray looked at his arm. It had turned into a full forearm sleeve of flowers, the colored ones in the center, marking the line where Mikey had cut himself. Mikey giggled, and they hugged happily.

-

Mikey breathed heavily. They were going in a date-their eighth one-and Mikey was going to make this date perfect. "Mikey? You ready?" Mikey walked out to the living room, and they left to go eat dinner.

They were eating dinner calmly, chatting away happily. They were close to finishing their meal, and Mikey held Ray's hand. "Babe? Can I ask you something?" Mikey said, his emotions wavering. "Ask me anything, baby." Ray said. Mikey took a deep breath, and got out of his seat. He kneeled down, and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Mikey popped the question. Ray looked stunned. He blushed, and then started crying. "Oh, baby," Mikey said, standing up and pulling his boyfriend up with him. Ray nodded, too stunned to talk. Mikey smiled when he heard the other patrons clap for them. Mikey put the ring on his fiancé, and kissed him lovingly.

-

Mikey rushed out of the bathroom, panic swaying in his head. "Ray?" Mikey peeked his head into his fiancé's office. "Yeah?" Ray turned his chair to see Mikey. Mikey stood in the doorway, and showed off the flowers adorning his body, in spotty groups. "Shouldn't the flowers be gone?" Mikey asked, tears in his eyes. Ray walked over to Mikey and hugged him gently. "I think I know why they're there," Ray replied. He pulled the bottom of his shirt up to reveal hickeys that Mikey left there the night before. Mikey let out a relieving sigh. Ray kissed him, and the flowers were gone, replaced by their tattoo counterparts.

-

okay that's it bye


End file.
